


Новые привычки Сабо

by CatherineDiethel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDiethel/pseuds/CatherineDiethel
Summary: Коала знает, что сейчас он дёрнет головой, пытаясь избавиться от её будто материализовавшихся от тревоги мыслей, словно от назойливых, жужжащих под самым ухом мух.Знает, что нарочито небрежно откинется на спинку стула и проведёт пальцами по так же небрежно взъерошенным волосам.И скажет «Всё нормально». И усмехнётся так, будто это с Коалой что-то не в порядке, а не с ним, совершенно-нормальным-и-не-съехавшим-в-последнее-время-с-катушек Сабо.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Новые привычки Сабо

_У Сабо новая привычка запираться в комнате и проводить в одиночестве целый вечер._

– Сабо, всё в порядке?

Что-то, тщательно скрывающееся за небрежностью фразы, тенью проскальзывает в натянутом струной голосе, и Сабо невольно отрывается от книги.

Коала знает, что сейчас он дёрнет головой, пытаясь избавиться от её будто материализовавшихся от тревоги мыслей, словно от назойливых, жужжащих под самым ухом мух.

Знает, что нарочито небрежно откинется на спинку стула и проведёт пальцами по так же небрежно взъерошенным волосам. И скажет «Всё нормально». И усмехнётся так, будто это с Коалой что-то не в порядке, а не с ним, совершенно-нормальным-и-не-съехавшим-в-последнее-время-с-катушек Сабо.

Новая комната Сабо похожа на старую, богом забытую библиотеку. Стопки газет змеятся по всей комнате, взбираются на дубовый шкаф, затянутый полинявшими занавесками подоконник, на небрежно прикрытую выцветшим одеялом кровать. Комната холодной тишины, сурово и скудно обставленная старинной мебелью. Тёмная, с зажигающейся по вечерам лампой, обдающей обшарпанный потолок и потёртые стены равнодушно-холодным светом. Сабо говорит, что его тут всё устраивает, и ему не хочется перебираться обратно в свою тёплую комнату. Говорит, что ему тут нравится, что чувствует он себя так, словно является королём библиотеки. Отрывисто смеётся, потом улыбается. Смотрит на Коалу, улыбается, а потом Коала слышит легкий треск.

Улыбка Сабо надламывается.

Искажается, словно треснувшее зеркало.

Узорами калейдоскопа меняется выражение лица. Сабо силится придать своему лицу выражение холодного спокойствия, силится собрать по крупицам расколовшуюся улыбку, а Коала стоит совсем рядом – рядом, руку протяни! – и не знает, что делать.

Сабо вновь вымученно-устало улыбается, а Коала слышит, как внутри Сабо все рассыпается.

Как трещат наскоро наложенные швы, как с громким треском рвутся воспоминания. Совсем как в день, когда он увидел ту газету.

Мерные удары часов пробивают физически ощутимую тишину в комнате. Сабо вздрагивает, нервно поводит плечом и говорит, что у него с Драгоном на сегодня запланирован важный разговор. Шумно выдвигает ящики жалобно скрипящего стола, шелестит потускневшими, убористо исписанными листами, с силой захлопывает ящики и, что-то пробормотав, выходит из кабинета.

Коала молчит. Прислушивается к исчезающему эху удаляющихся шагов, тонко хмурится.

Драгона нет на базе уже вторую неделю.

_У Сабо новая привычка ждать с самого утра газеты._

Сабо сидит в камбузе с самого утра. Сабо первый узнает новости из только что доставленных газет.

Вылетает на палубу под удары ливня, обхватывает взглядом сваленные на палубе ящики, натыкается на пухлую стопку прикрытых плащом газет.

Рывками листает страницы, взглядом лихорадочно скользит по размывающимся перед глазами строкам, перескакивает с одной награды на другую, цепляется за каждое, пусть и мимолетное упоминание, имён, доводящих сердце до истеричного биения.

Когда Коала приходит в камбуз, Сабо устало ей улыбается. Улыбка натянуто-вымученная, но Коале и этого достаточно. Всё хорошо. По крайней мере, пока.

Коала знает, что успокоился он, как максимум, на один вечер, с утра он снова будет караулить газеты и искать любое упоминание на больную тему. Снова и снова будет бередить кровоточащую рану, снова и снова до боли в глазах перечитывать выцветшие от старости газеты, словно стараясь найти в них ответ на то, что его мучит.

\- Сабо, всё хорошо?

\- Вполне, - отвечает как-то рассеянно, будто все ещё находясь под давлением каких-то своих мыслей.

\- Мы ведь друзья, помнишь? Я могу тебе помочь.

А взгляд – растерянный, даже немного испуганный. Словно он только что проснулся, словно прилег вздремнуть, а Коала разбудила его своим появлением.

Чуть наклоняет голову, лихорадочно блестит глазами, встряхивает светлыми прядями. А потом медленно, неуверенно кивает.

\- Да. Да, спасибо, - говорит негромко, с благодарностью в голосе, но будто не ей. Будто отвечает какой-то одной из своих затаенных мыслей.

_У Сабо новая привычка всё записывать._

Сабо делает пометки в небольшой кожаной книжке, которую всегда носит во внутреннем кармане плаща. Сверяется с ней чуть ли не каждые десять минут, что-то дописывает осколком карандаша.

По несколько раз на дню перечитывает газеты.

Записывает все новости, какие только найдет о Луффи. География его перемещений, члены команды, возросшая в несколько раз цена за поимку.

В самом конце дня уходит в свою холодную комнату, заполненную стопками старых газет и объявлений о розыске, и пересматривает старые архивные материалы.

Отдельно складывает записки об Эйсе и Луффи. Считает удары часов, не спит до самого утра.

Сабо чувствует себя намного лучше после путешествия на Дресс Розу. Теперь с ним можно и посмеяться и пошутить, и Коала знает, что в этот момент он улыбается ей. Или Хаку. Или Бани. Им, а не своим затаенным, глубоко скрытым мыслям. Мыслям глубоким, вязким, как смола, затягивающим с головой, словно в трясину.

Сабо смеётся, но эти странные – новые странные привычки, порождённые животным страхом и истеричным волнением, остаются в порывистости движений и чуть дрожащих руках при чтении газеты с фотографией брата на первой странице.

Привычки, которые всегда будут напоминать ему о случившемся.

Привычки, которые никогда не позволят ему вновь что-то забыть.


End file.
